tales_of_xilliafandomcom-20200215-history
Jude Mathis
"You might say I'm nosy or naive, but I just can't leave you alone." Jude Mathis (ジュード・マティス Juudo Matisu?) is one of the two main characters in Tales of Xillia. He is a medical student training in the royal city when he is engulfed into Milla Maxwell's adventures. Personality Jude is usually calm and composed, but can get into trouble due to his meddling personality. He is a very diligent student in Fennmont, and was offered an opportunity to become an apprentice medical doctor after graduation by a professor in the school. Jude is also a very dedicated person; despite his young age, he follows Milla in the hopes that he may be of some use to her. He adores Milla, and is a great friend to all his companions, being both insightful and forgiving. Relationships Romantic Milla Maxwell :Jude greatly admires Milla for her courage and determination and strives to become as “strong” as she is. Friends Alvin :Jude and Alvin got off to good start. As Alvin saved Jude's life and helped him bpard the ship. Alvin soon discovered that his efforts wouldn't be payed and he did it for nothing to his disappintment. Even so Alvin chooses to stay with Jude and Milla as Milla is paying him to train her to fight. Alvin and Jude develop a brother like relationship, with Alvin teasing Jude and frequently comenting that he's just a kid much to Jude's annoyance. History Jude's hometown is Leronde, where his parents own a clinic. When he was small, he wandered to a dangerous place and was injured. Due to this incident, his friends changed their impression toward him. According to his mother, he has always been a soft-hearted person ever since he was a child, which was why he was bullied all the time. He learned martial arts while still young. His childhood friend, Leia Rolando, often asked for a duel, which resulted in Jude's defeat each time. Jude's parents rarely pay attention to him due to their professions as medical doctors. This treatment causes Jude to believe that his parents live only to work, which he strongly dislikes. Feeling neglected, Jude decides to leave Leronde and head to Fennmont, and study there. Story Chapter 1 Talim Medical School Landing At Auj Oule Journey To Nia Khera Sapstrath Seahaven Bermia Gorge Fort Gandala Leronde Chapter 2 Journey to Xian Du The Hunt for Elize Return to Fennmont Kanbalar Orda Palace Chapter 3 On to Fezebel Marsh Xailen Assault on the Zenethra Chapter 4 Temporal Crossroads Journey Back to Fennmont Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Fighting Style Jude prefers melee-based combat over weaponry, primarily utilizing his fists as weapons with the aid of bracers, making him the second lead male in the Tales series to utilize martial arts, following Senel Coolidge. He also possesses a few, minor healing skills similar to Farah Oersted and Regal Bryant. Jude's special skill is "Snap Pivot", which allows him to dodge an attack and appear behind the enemy for immediate counterattacking. His primary stat for his Lilium Orb is Agility, granting him the ability to dash across the battlefield at breakneck speed and make quick work of enemies. Jude's characteristic skill as the secondary partner in linking is "Restore", in which he heals the primary partner should he or she be knocked down at any point. Jude is best utilized against Power-type monsters who frequently knock allies down. Trivia *Jude's english voice actor Sam Riegal played Flynn in Tales of Vesperia. *Jude is the youngest and shortest male of the main characters, standing at 5'4. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters